J. T. Miller
| birth_place = East Palestine, Ohio, U.S. | ntl_team = USA | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 200 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | draft = 15th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2012 }} Jonathan Tanner "J. T." Miller (born March 14, 1993) is an American professional ice hockey left winger for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Rangers in the first round, 15th overall, at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. A versatile player, Miller can play as a center or winger. Early life Miller grew up in a residential area in East Palestine, Ohio, blocks away from the East Palestine Ohio Elementary, Middle and High Schools, attending all three, albeit only for the sophomore year of the latter. He began playing ice hockey at a young age and also participated in other organized athletics, including baseball and football. Miller played for several ice hockey teams from the age of five through 12 before ending up with the Pittsburgh Hornets from age 12 to age 16, as at the time his family was living in the Pittsburgh suburb of Coraopolis, Pennsylvania.NHL Draft: Coraopolis's Miller ranks high among power forwards - Pittsburgh Post-Gazette In 2009, Miller moved to Ann Arbor, Michigan, to participate in USA Hockey's two-year National Team Development Program (US NTDP). Playing career Amateur Miller began 2009–10 with the US NTDP of the United States Hockey League (USHL). After two seasons playing in the program, he was then selected in the first round, 15th overall, at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. For the 2011–12 season, Miller transitioned to major junior ice hockey, joining the Plymouth Whalers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Towards latter stages of the season, he then joined the Connecticut Whale, the Rangers' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, for their run in the 2012 Calder Cup playoffs. He registered one assist in eight playoff games, and after Connecticut was eliminated, Miller was added to the Rangers' playoff roster. Professional In his second game playing for the Rangers, Miller scored his first career NHL goal on February 7, 2013, as a Ranger at the 1:29 mark of the first period against Evgeni Nabokov of the Islanders. He would score again in the 2nd period. After the 2012–13 Whale season, Miller was added to the Rangers' 2013 playoff roster. Miller wore #47 during the 2012-13 season, but for 2013-14 switched to wearing #10, which had been worn by Marian Gaborik the previous season. Miller split time between the Rangers and the Wolf Pack during the 2013-14 season, but did not play with the Rangers during their run to the 2014 Stanley Cup Final. Miller finally secured a full-time roster spot with the Rangers during the 2014-15 season, putting up 10 goals and 13 assists (23 points) in 58 games. Miller had a breakout season in 2015-16, scoring 22 goals and 21 assists (43 points), at times finding himself on the Rangers top line with Derek Stepan and Mats Zuccarello. After the season, Miller signed a two-year, $5.5 million contract extension with the Rangers.https://www.nhl.com/news/new-york-rangers-jt-miller-agree-to-contract/c-281166056 International play United States}} Miller represented the United States junior team at the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, where he played in six games, scoring two goals and two assists. Miller was also selected to represent the United States at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, where he led the team with seven assists and tied for the team lead with nine points, winning a gold medal in the process. Miller represented Team North America (age 23 and under team) in the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1993 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Connecticut Whale players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Plymouth Whalers alumni Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program alumni